


You Are Special (Asgore X Male Reader)

by Sky_239



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore X Male Reader, Asgore X Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_239/pseuds/Sky_239
Summary: A recurring problem has been bothering Asgore for a while. Even knowing that, it never disrupted the relationship between the two of you.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Reader
Kudos: 5





	You Are Special (Asgore X Male Reader)

You are in your apartment, it is close to the early afternoon. After cleaning in some of the rooms, your body asks for a rest. You do it while having lunch and watch one of your favorite series.

Even though some time has passed, you still very tired. But the sound of footsteps you hear outside makes you get up right away. When you get close to the room where the entrance door is, it is open, revealing the monster you expected finally arrived.

Asgore came in and when you face him, he opens your arms and you hug him with all your strength. The warmth of his soft hair is immediately felt when he also embraces you. He greets you with a howdy, and you look at it smiling and notice the same expression as always, tired and happy to be with you.

But this time, there is a slight hint of sadness in his eyes, and he didn't even ask if everything is okay as he always did, he remains silent, it makes his mind fill with doubts.

\- Did something happen ? - You ask worried while you two go inside the apartment, because Asgore did not act that way.

\- ... - He follows the path to the kitchen that is just ahead and you don't let go of him, looking at him even more worried. - 'It's okay Y/N.

\- I know it's not okay. - You says, not believing his words and determined to discover the truth. - Was it something in relation to humans ?

\- I don't want to talk about it right now. - He says impatient and with a slight increase in the tone of voice.

\- Asgore, you know you don't have to hide anything from me. - His voice was kind even though I was surprised that he was angry.

\- Leave me alone, okay? This has nothing to do with you! - With an expression of anger and bitterness he leaves you.

\- How has nothing to do with me ?! We are together, remember that ?! - You raise your voice as loud as he does.

\- I know, but I'm not obliged to tell you all about me! And enough of that! - His eyes fixed on you show the anger he is feeling. At the same time, you remain steadfast, although he frightened you a little, which is not seen by Asgore. - I thought this thing of falling in love would help me, but you just don't understand me.

\--.... - That broke your heart, you can't even look at his face anymore. - Then why ... ? - It was the only thing that you were able to pronounce

You leave the living room and go to the bedroom. Upon entering you slam the door very hard and throw yourself on the bed. Tears begin to fall, wetting the bed area around your face.

Skip Time

It is not known how much time has passed since you are in the bedroom crying. 20 minutes ? 30 minutes ? Maybe 1 hour. You didn't hear anything coming from outside.

But when you get up and head for the door, you hear the sound of the shower dripping and footsteps towards the bed. At the same time you lie down pretending to sleep. Trying to look as convincing as possible, you put yourself in a comfortable position with your back to the door.

With his eyes closed and as immobile as possible, Asgore opens the door, and then closes it. Increasingly high steps indicate that he has entered and is approaching you.

When you feel the bed rocking, movement is felt at your side. The sound of your heavy breathing makes you slightly open your eye. Next to the bed there is a mirror that allows you to see that he is sitting with his back to you.

Asgore takes control of the TV and turns it on. The sound heard from her indicates that he chose the news channel, when you pay attention you notice that the reporter talks about gossip, and a new one has just arrived.

\- We received the information that Asriel, the son of the king and queen of the monsters is dating their adopted son. Frisk. - That does not surprise you, since since Asgore started his relationship with you, he always suspected that this would happen. - There are no further details about dating, but according to the information, they seem to be quite happy.

\- What's wrong with these two ?! - Question Asgore still upset, but not as angry as before, which makes you answer his question.

\- Maybe you are the one who has something wrong. - Without fear, you sit on the bed and look at Asgore with a look of surprise. - Asgore tells me, why is it so difficult to accept this? You never explained it to me properly, that's why I ask so much. - You face him sincerely.

\- ... - He sighed and closed his eyes and then looked at you again. - Y/N after Asriel died, it caused a wave of mistakes and several decisions that I regret having made. - His look shows how hard it is for him to bear the memories.

\- I know, you told me about it when we started dating, but what happened next? - You hold the monster's shoulder showing support and affection.

\- After Frisk won the battles against everyone who was after him because of his soul, he released everyone and brought Asriel back in a way that I don't even remember how. - As he speaks Asgore ends up smiling, but when he pauses the smile disappears. - I tried anyway to resume my relationship with Toriel, but she kept her decision. Before they visited me frequently, now I can barely get in touch with one of the two, and that's when I thought they were hiding something.

\- I think they feared that you would not accept that they were together. - You speak while facing the monster that now agrees with her words.

\- I just don't think it's right for Asriel to be with someone from her own family. - The confused expression is the only thing visible on Agore's face. - I want him to be okay, Frisk too.

\- I understand that you want to protect them from problems caused by this relationship, but they are already grown up and know what they want for their lives. - That didn't seem to convince him. - Asgore, don't you think Asriel deserves to be happy with someone he loves? So how did you go with Toriel and now with me? I'm sure that if the risks were so great they wouldn't have come close to starting a relationship

\- You're right. - You smile because he finally understands that and that little discomfort visible in his eyes finally disappears. He hugs you very willingly and happily. - Thank you Y/N, I never thought of that, I think it's time to let them go on with their lives.

Still in the embrace, you start to feel a cold wind on your back, which makes you shiver and soon Asgore realizes it.

\- Oh, the window opened, I'll take care of it. - He got up and you look at him wondering how she could have opened it alone. - Oh ... I see that my golden flowers look great. - The monster stares at you happy to see it as it returns to face you.

\- I know how much you like them, so whenever I come back after work I soon come to water them. - Asgore sits next to her and puts a kiss on her cheek, which soon makes her face take on color.

\- This reaction is very familiar - Asgore speak while laughing lightly which makes you blush even more because it reminds you of how you two started to relate. - Since you took such good care of them, I will return the favor.

As soon as you react to what Asgore says, he grabbed your shirt and joined his lips to yours. His kiss seemed desperate, at the same time determined to do something you don't know yet.

Asgore makes you lie on the bed while making your body get closer and closer to you, hovering over you. In response, you caress the upper part of the monster's chest.

Using one hand Asgore starts to slide it over his chest and slowly takes off his shirt. Knowing where he wants to go, you start to massage his strong chest.

Asgore soon reacts with some vibrations, revealing his weakness. You feel his hand sliding down his waist, going lower and lower. At the same time he stops the kiss and when he sees what he is doing, you feel a shiver at the chest, because he has his mouth in that place, which makes you blush a little.

His vision shows Asgore licking one of his nipples, you let out a high-pitched moan and have the idea of using his long horns, making him go more willingly and quickly. His tongue soon starts to slide down your belly, when he looks at you, his face blushes even more.

\- I think you know how to put the world's redest shade on your face. - He say playfully while you cover your eyes in embarrassment. - This time it's weaker.

\- D-don't even remember i-it ... - The memories of the first time you had a moment like this with him in your office make your face burn with color. - Okay, you got what you wanted.

Asgore laughs weakly when seeing that the memory ended up making his body react elsewhere, because now there is a considerable volume in your pants. Asgore soon removes it, revealing your penis with his head out of his underwear.

The monster does the same and soon it is possible to see his penis that makes you slightly uncomfortable. Although you saw it at another time, his memories are not accurate about the monstrous size he has.

When Asgore finish taking off your clothes, the monster starts to position itself, while it does not stop facing your ass.

\- Don't be afraid, I'll be nice. - He speak trying to calm you down, while he kneels on the bed and separates his legs. - Let me know if it's too much, okay?

\- -ok ... - You close your eyes in fear, while waiting for possible pain.

You feel the head of the monster's penis touching its entrance, little by little entering more and more. The width makes you feel like you're going to split in half, which makes you scream in pain.

Asgore understands his limit and stop he is, he looks at you worried while waiting for you to feel better. Without much to do he chooses to massage his member.

The feeling of pleasure soon gives the go-ahead and Asgore starts and moves. In a slow and calm rhythm that gradually increases, you two start to moan together.

\- A-ahh !! Asgore! ... harder please! - The monster does what is asked and releases your penis holding on your abdomen for support.

\- Oh-hh Y/N !! You are so tight !! - He speaks as if he is feeling uncomfortable. - I can .. - You cut it by making it come closer to your face starting a kiss.

Fearing the pain, you decide to let it go deeper. When he starts to advance further, a different feeling starts to take over his body. It is not possible to describe it in words, but it makes you feel in the clouds.

When you leave the fantasy, you feel the thrusts he gives, while you notice that Asgore is with his entire penis inside you. It does not take long before in the middle of coming and going, his penis starts to hit your prostate, which makes you get closer and closer to your limit.

Her moans now change to complete pleasure, which makes Asgore go at an incredibly fast. The monster's expression says that it is also close.

When you try to grab your penis with your left hand, the monster slaps it lightly and without believing what you sees, Asgore is sucking you. Again you use the monster's horns, which ends up making him swallow his entire penis very willingly.

One last groan, you melt completely into his mouth.

\- A-ahhh !! Gogo !! - You groans a nickname you thought of when he discovered his name, but never told him.

\- O-oohh! Damn it!! Y/N !! - He speaks when releasing your penis while looking at the ceiling with a look of lust and pleasure.

Seconds later, you feel Asgore pouring your sperm into you. It took 50 seconds for the monster to finish licking and releasing your penis, He left no drop behind. At the same time it removes his penis, you feel a viscous liquid coming out of its entrance.

\- I didn't know it was like that ... - He says breathlessly as he faces the puddle between his legs.

\- I also didn't know that your sperm was so thick. - This time you avoid blushing, but he soon manages to bring the shade of red back to his face when he picks you up. - Let's clean up before we rest.

Asgore carries you to the bathroom. After entering the shower, you close the door. After entering the box, the sound of the water starts, you relax next to Asgore who seems calmer. Trying to make the atmosphere more pleasant, you take the soap and start rubbing the back of the monster that is cleaning his penis.

Even taken by surprise, he never stops smiling as he feels you make a path behind his back. When you are done he asks you for the soap and starts doing a kind of massage on you. The sensation makes you sit on the floor and he decides to join you.

Time Skip 

Lying in bed with the bedspreads changed due to the stain, you ask the monster how long you two will remain with this relationship in hiding:

\- You know Y/N, I think it's time to tell the truth to everyone. - It makes you stop looking at the ceiling and stares at you in surprise. - Also, I must talk to my children about them being together.

\- We can do this together, you don't have to do it alone. - Asgore seems to have loved the idea and put some kisses on you. - I love you.

\- I love you too. - He pulls you close and then his soft hair makes you fall asleep.

The End.


End file.
